1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand held aspirating assembly structured to aspirate fluid from the nasal cavity of individuals specifically including, but not limited to, infants and children. A source of negative pressure is battery powered and a receiving chamber is cooperatively structured to house a removable collection container. A predetermined portion of the aspirated fluid, such as mucus, is collected in the container and collectively disposed therewith after the aspiration procedure has been completed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ordinary cold, as well as more serious respiratory infections, can result in the blockage of the nasal passage or cavity due to the accumulation of mucus therein. In the case of adult individuals the collected mucus can frequently or at least partially be removed by forced expulsion when the individual blows his or her nose. However, in the case of small children or infants the self induced expulsion of the mucus by blowing ones nose typically has not been learned. Accordingly, in many instances fluid, and in particularly the mucus, built up in the nasal cavity or passage must be removed by other means. Removal of the mucus is also important for the general health of the individual at least to the extent of preventing or minimizing the drainage of the mucus back into the throat, lungs. In addition, inordinate collection of certain fluids in the nasal passage or cavities significantly increases the possibility of infection.
In cases involving infants and small children as well as adult individuals not capable of the self expulsion of mucus and other collections from the nasal cavity, an aspiration procedure is commonly applied. Conventionally known aspiration procedures are frequently accomplished by using a hand manipulated device such as a flexible or elastic material “squeeze” bulb connected to or otherwise directly associated with a nozzle structure or other appropriate applicator structured to be received within the nasal passage of an individual. With the interior of the squeeze bulb disposed in fluid communication with the nozzle, it is disposed to at least partially enter the nasal cavity or passage so as to be positioned in communicating relation with the mucus and/or other collected fluid therein. By virtue of the elastic or flexible nature of the material from which the squeeze bulb is formed, it can be manually collapsed, by the application of squeezing force thereon, and subsequently released. Such manipulation results in an at least partial vacuum or negative pressure being exerted on the collected fluids within the nasal cavity.
While such procedures and accompanying apparatus have been known for many years, it is commonly recognized that problems and disadvantages are associated with the application thereof. More specifically, because the negative pressure generated by the squeeze bulb is frequently insufficient, mucus and other fluids are not effectively removed from the nasal passage. Also, because of the inadequacy of the negative pressure developed, it is frequently required that the nozzle portion of the squeeze bulb be inserted repeatedly. Such a repetitive application frequently results in a “packing” or physical forcing of the collected mucus farther up into the nasal cavity or passage.
Accordingly, because of the ineffectiveness and overall inefficiency of known procedures and techniques, as generally described above, there is a need in this area of a more effective and efficient aspirator assembly. Such a proposed and improved assembly should be structured to facilitate the ability of parents, caregivers or other individuals to quickly and effectively remove collected fluid from the nasal passage in order to allow proper breathing by the afflicted individual. In an attempt to overcome problems set forth above, mechanical devices have been devised which attempt to overcome the disadvantages and problems of the manually operable squeeze bulb structure. However, while such prior attempts may have been considered at least minimally operative, many known devices still do not quickly and efficiently remove the collected fluid from the blocked nasal cavity in an effective manner.
Therefore, there still exists a need in this area for an aspirator assembly which is capable of being used on infants, small children as well as adult individuals. Such proposed assemblies should be capable of use without necessitating the discomfort of the individual being aspirated. Further, an improved and proposed aspirator assembly should be capable of being hand held, at least partially self contained and dimensioned and structured to assure proper operation and effective aspiration of the individual.